


3:17 AM

by AltaLena



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU where humans have heat but monsters don't, Angst, Eventual Romance?, F/M, Forced Kissing, bestie papyrus, experiencing first period while having no idea what it is, fluff with bestie, for now, human in heat, sans is/was your doctor, unrequited feelings, welp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltaLena/pseuds/AltaLena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"WOAH. KID. didn’t know you want that kind of help."</p><p>You stared your lust-clouded eyes at him and a pant left your parting lips, "But I do."</p><p>His cheekbones tinged with a hue of cyan then he teleported away muttering a pathetic "sorry".</p><p>Not him, you. You were pathetic. Despite your burning heat, it dawned on you that you had just ruined something precious between the two of you last night.</p><p>How were you going to face him now? How were you going to talk to him like before, pretend nothing had happened during an appointment—</p><p>Speaking of. You had one TODAY. Well, fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna lay it out first that Mandarin is my native language so there WOULD be grammar mistakes or words inappropriately used but I did Try My Best. If you are not into fan fictions written by people that having English as their second language, press ctrl + D (you can try that if you are on a windows system).  
> Inspired by all those amazing works I've read here. And I really want to say thank you to many talented authors here! Your works can keep me warm on a cold night :)

Things were cool between you and Sans, back when you two still hang out like people in a healthy doctor-patient relationship. Or, when you were just content being his patient/friend before you  _ruined_  it.

 

You felt something towards him, you  _always_  had.

 

So, when you were sober from the drowsiness and sense of blind urgency that caused by your first heat, you knew—the answer flared an alarm in your mind and the unnamed guilty feeling shot down your spine—you knew, that was the reason you called Sans in the middle of the night, desperately begging for his  _medical_  help.

 

“ _Saaannnnns_ —i can’t take it anymore and i’m dying _—_ please helllp me—” recalling your needy voice, you felt not just a bit mortified.

 

Somehow at that, Sans teleported to your front door.  _Not that he wanted to take advantage of you or anything—_ he was just so worried about you _._ As your doctor.

 

“y/n? it’s—” You didn’t even let him finish his sentence before you jerked the door open, your phone dropped on the floor. Can’t help that, can you? You just  _want him so bad_.

 

You were wearing nothing but Sans’ T-shirt. The one you always claimed: “Sorry, forgot about it again. I  _will_  give it back to you next time.” when he asked about how the T-shirt was doing after the slumber party, that he had been  _bonely_  without it. Not sure if skeletons without nose can smell your arousal, but the slick traced down your inner thighs  _gave away everything—_

 

“um…” He shifted his feet nervously, obviously trying to come up with something to ease the tension.   _between himself and your erect nipples. in his t-shirt._

 

_Your soul was dancing like crazy, bursting with happiness as your gleaming eyes took in his form. He felt his chest tighten in a way he never wanted to._

 

“m-maybe you should go put some p-pants on and i’ll be back here in a—mmph!”

 

Holy CRAP.  How you hoped to GOD you  _hadn’t_ done that. You buried your face in your palm, feeling your cheeks flame with embarrassment.

 

You had dragged him in your apartment, pushed him up to the closed door and forced your tongue in between his teeth  _without his consent. Shit._

With shock written all over his face, he had struggled and pushed you away.

 

“WOAH. KID. didn’t know you want that kind of help.”

 

You stared your lust-clouded eyes at him and a pant left your parting lips, “ _But I do._ ”

 

His cheekbones tinged with a hue of cyan then  **he teleported away** muttering a pathetic “sorry” **.**

Not him, you. You were pathetic. Despite your burning heat, it dawned on you that you had just ruined something precious between the two of you  _last night._

How were you going to face him now? How were you going to talk to him like before, pretend nothing had happened during an appointment—

 

Speaking of. You had one TODAY. Well,  _fuck._

You were contemplating on the idea about calling the front desk to cancel your booking.

 

_I bet he doesn’t want to see me now, especially with how shocked he looked last night._

 

_But you can’t avoid him forever._

 

_What if he feel disgusted about me? What if—_

 

_You at least owe him an apology._

Right. An  _apology_. You felt chagrin crept up your chest, spreading all over as the image of you force kissed him last night flashed across your mind. Again.

 

 _Urgh.. just_ **_stop_ ** _it._

 

You scrambled up and made a beeline to your bathroom.

 

As you set your hands on the counter and looked at your disheveled self in the mirror, you silently prayed that things would be  _alright_.

 

 

 

 

 

Except that was exactly how you were  _not_  feeling when you were finally standing at the bottom of the building where Sans worked in.

 

You  _panicked_. Deciding you would just miss the appointment and blame things on oversleeping later, you turned around and walked back to your car—

 

“an hour late, huh? let me guess, overslept again?”

 

 _Great_.  _Just the guy you wanted to see._

“Uh… yeah.  _I’m sorry._ ”

 

“actually, i’m on a lunch break—”

 

“ _I’m so sorry about—_ ”

 

“—but since you are here and i don’t really have the stomach for anything, why don’t you come in? got things to discuss with ya.”

 

_He ignored you._

“S-sure.” You followed his casual steps into the building.  _What things?_

 

“Hi, Doctor Sans! Another appointment?” The woman at the front desk raised her head to greet him when you passed.

“yea, this one was late for an hour. thought i was gonna  _lose my patient_.”

 

The woman burst out laughing while you chuckled awkwardly beside him.

 

Not before a week after you met Sans you had realized that he had a way of getting around with people. Silly puns, permanent grin and his charming  _skeletonality—_  (though you never got the chance to  _see him through_ )

 

The two of you were silent on the way to his office.

 

Sans was now walking in front of you, hunched in his coat and hands in the pockets.

 

The rational part of you  _knew_  that he would  _never_  reciprocate your feelings, but you still couldn’t help your soul fluttering as your inner voice told you:  _He still wanted you to be his patient. There’s no way he’d still want that if he doesn’t feel the slightest bit of feelings towards you—_

 

You swallowed.

 

Sure, you hang out together. At Grillby 's, at the City Park and even at his house. But you two were  _never_  alone. There were always his brother and his monster friends. It felt more like some big hang out sessions with a gang of friends rather than dates.  _Who are you kidding._  He had  _never_ asked you out. It was always his cinnamon roll brother that insisted you to come while in fact you were just tagging along.

 

Papyrus, the cutest (you would never let him know you said that) skeleton in the world, was your best friend. It was also he who first recommended his brother to be your doctor—

 

“MY LAZY BROTHER IS THE COOLEST HUNAN HEAT DOCTOR IN THE CITY!! YOU MUST GO AHEAD AND GIVE IT A SHOT!!”

 

Pap had filled you with monster knowledges before you met any of his friends, that you had a vague idea of what Sans was capable of.

 

In spite of that, you ended up not only being his patient, but you also fell for him.

 

_Good for you._

 

You could see from behind that you were nearing the end of the corridor, to the right of which Sans’ office located.  _Why was there not a single man on your way to his office? It’d be so nice if  there’s someone to break this immense discomfort_   _filling up the air_ — _Oh, lunch break._ Sans opened the door and motioned you in. With your sweaty palms and quickening pulses, it was as if first time  _once more_.

 

He closed the door after you with a soft click as you walked in and carefully took your sit, his left hand still in the pocket.

 

You turned to gaze at his back and watched his lazy walk towards the desk, it struck you that he had never been this quiet with you before. Was he this quiet on purpose or was it just because there were nothing else he could say?

 

You had thought you wouldn’t be too affected since the worst day of your heat had passed. After all, today was meant to be a check out on how you were doing after the heat cycle. You knew this. Then why, why did you feel so overwhelmed being in a same room with him  _again_?

 

Digging your nails in your palms, you ignored the elephant in the room just like he did, but flashbacks of last night kept pushing up your mind like ascending waves and you can’t stop thinking about  _the way he felt against you_ —CALM DOWN.

 

He was busy with the messy piles of paper on his desk, several beads of sweat started forming on his skull, probably having trouble finding something? He raised his skull—

 

—Then his gaze met yours.

 

His eyes a glint of starlight, the kind you get lost in while lying in a lover’s arm stargazing—

 

 _Thump_.

 

You looked like a deer caught in headlights, flushing and avoiding his probing eyes. And  _your_   _soul_. If you were able to see  _your soul_ , you’d fluster and run away from this office at this  _second._

 _Squirming to break free, cheering and celebrating anytime you were around him, craving to get wrapped in his embrace feeling the warmth seeping through where you touched— and mate with him._ **_Your soul want him as your soulmate._ **

 

“beautiful day, isn’t it?”

 

“W-what?”

 

He had turned his gaze towards the window, unfazed by the affection your soul was giving him, if he were to see that.

 

On the branch of a tree rest a bird in the middle of the noon, middle of the summer. Leaves filtered the sunlight, left it scattered and shimmering through the glass of the window.

 

“Y-yeah.” _Really?_

 

There followed a long silence before he spoke.

 

“’kay.” He coughed and handed you a form. “please confirm your information, —” You sit up a little to take that piece of paper from him, “— don’t wanna hurt your  _fillings_.”

 

You scanned the information and your heart turned cold.

 

It was a form for patients transferring, and most of the form were already  _filled by him_.

You have to do something, you have to mend your _—_

“Look, Sans. I’m really sorry about last night and it wasn’t intentional at all I just accidentally called  _you_ and I wasn’t on my  _right mind_ and _—”_

 

“i know.” He knew you were lying.

 

You suddenly felt so tired. All those times you stayed late in his house after parties hoping he would walk you home but he never did; woke up way too early to bake pies for him so you could see his genuine smile when he said “thanks.” to you; dreamed you could have a life with him and how your  _sex life_  would be like, you were just _—_

 

_Lost before you started._

 

“Pen please.”

 

“s-sure. uh—if it’s alright with you, i already booked an appointment with dr. williams for you. tomorrow morning. 9 o’clock.”

 

You stood up and gave him the form which you just signed, your eyes met for a second before you turned you head away.

 

“Of course, thanks. I’ll go now. See you later.”

 

“have a nice day.”

 

You walked out numb,  _it’s alright_ , eyes watering as you traced the steps back to the front desk,  _he’s just doing it for your own good_ , to your car, to your home.

 

_You will be alright._

You had tea in the cabinets, you had ice-cream in the fridge, you had a tub in your bathroom, you had Netflix. You just needed to get home  _fast._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get cuddly with your bestie Papyrus cause you are about to experience your first period while watching The Shining. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is just full of surprises. Days ago I had no idea what to do with the story next and now I've accomplished yet another chapter. I guess life just gives you ideas when it matters.  
> tbh I feel a little unsatisfied about the story title, I was listening to Honne's Warm On A Cold Night while typing it, so it was basically sort of a line in that song. I might change the title when I come up with something that worth it, but for now, I guess I'll just stick with Three Seventeen A.M.

welp

check out this art my Lofter buddy made for Dr. Sans ///

[Doctor Sans by 阿泉](http://bbbee.lofter.com/post/274dcf_be1c2c8)

 

 

 

“Come on, it’ll be fun!”

 

You sighed deeply, hearing Papyrus’s words, as if he was being a child.

 

“I’m just… really not feeling well right now. Would you let me have some rest?”

 

Caressing your temples, you felt exhausted having to deal with his cordial invitation of a movie night at Undyne’s after what had happened the past few days.

 

“Then you have to go! The movie can have you invigorated in no time!”

 

“I’m really tired, okay?”

 

“Why not—”

 

“ _Cause I hate your fucking friends._ ” 

 

Blurting out words that sounded harsher than they looked and seeing his hurt face as his cheerful smile now gone, you instinctively set down your mug and went over to hug him in an attempt to comfort.

 

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry…”

 

“It’s okay, I know you didn’t mean it.”

 

Papyrus patted your head gently, one arm embracing your form as he leaned against the kitchen counter. He’s such a huge teddy bear sometimes, you have to admit, and he really knows how to console a friend. That moment, you thought about telling him everything, about what happened just two nights ago right in this _very_ apartment, how _long_ you had been harboring feelings for his brother, how much your soul _craves_ him to be your soulmate—

 

But he didn’t give you a chance to confess, because seconds later, you heard he spoke over your head.

 

“Let’s get you out of here, you need to meet some people and have some fun.”

 

He tugged at your arm, leading the both of you out of your apartment.

 

 

 

 

 

You and Papyrus were padding along the pavement on the way to Undyne’s house. He occasionally glanced at you focusing on the funny color of your shoes.

 

“Something on your mind?”

 

Raising your head up, you turned to offer him a small smile.

 

“Nothi—”

 

“Wait. Let me guess, didn’t get laid on your first heat?”

 

“Hey! When did you get so— Never mind.” 

 

You face palmed yourself, wishing none of the passers-by had heard him.

 

“Anyways, Sans told me you did pretty well during your heat. Congratulations! I know it’s hard for most humans.”

 

“Yeah—”

 

“When’s your next appointment? I know you just got your physical examinations today but I need to tell Sans to be more careful with you next time— You look awful right now!”

 

Your souls dimmed upon hearing those words.

 

“Pap, here’s the thing. Your brother is no longer my doctor now. I did the examination with Dr. Williams today, you know him right?—”

 

“What?! What did he do? OH MY GOD. I knew this would happen! I must apologize for Sans, please forgive him for being an indolent skeleton all the time—”

 

“Pap, _he did nothing wrong_.” 

 

You knew it was inevitable. The very first moment months ago when you strode out of the hospital building and sat on your car, putting your hand over your chest, tasting the sweet sensation of hormones rushing in your veins, you knew. It was a battle you were bound to lose.

 

“Then why don’t you want him to be your doctor anymore?”

 

You felt as if a lump had grown in your throat. 

 

“It’s actually— wait, is Sans coming to Undyne’s?”

 

“Why, of course!”

 

“Well, uh, would you do me a favor and don’t bring this up?”

 

If there had been someone, anyone, to ask how you were doing after that night, or that noon, you couldn’t have said a word. You felt such ineffable pain that, you had no words, or strength, to convey what your soul had been through.

 

“What? You are still a virgin? It’s completely alright—”

 

“NO, Pap! Don’t bring the ‘ _Sans no longer my doctor_ ’ topic up! I just… I don’t want anybody else to know, okay?” Besides, you didn’t want to kindle the gas in the tin of gossip.

 

He looked at you weirdly, seeming to grasp at something he just missed before he replied,

 

“BEST FRIENDS CAN’T SAY NO TO EACH OTHER! Don’t worry, I’ll keep my teeth shut.”

 

You giggled softly at his choice of words. _If only Pap were your boyfriend._

 

“Thanks. So, uh… you said we are going to watch a movie at the party?”

 

“OH YES! ‘THE SHINING’. I CHOSE IT FOR US! THE NAME’S SO LOVELY! DOES IT NOT REMIND YOU OF STARS?”

 

“Oh Pap…It’s a horror movie!”

 

“IT’S ALRIGHT. THE GREAT PAPYRUS FEARS NOTHING, NOR DO UNDYNE! WE CAN MAKE COURAGE AS THE PARTY THEME! WOWIE, SOUNDS AWESOME! WHOEVER LEAVES FIRST LOSE AND… ”

 

Goosebumps crawled over your skin, you were _not_ a fan of horror movies.

 

“What about the _person_ or monsters that don’t like to watch horror movies, Pap? Pap!”

 

Seeing that he was already busy in his head with his plans and that he usually was too stubborn to negotiate with, you gave up trying to talk him out of this.

 

Few minutes later, you two were at Undyne’s house.

 

You went through the gate and saw that, hurriedly approaching you, was Undyne’s girlfriend, Alphys.

 

“H-hello Y/N, hello Papyrus! You are f-finally h-here.”

 

You loved that chubby little monster, you loved her fierce but good-natured girlfriend—you loved their delicate but _tight and well fostered relationship_ —

 

“Sorry we’re late, we kinda walked here from my apartment.”

 

“O-oh, it’s f-fine! We’re just g-glad you c-came!”

 

Papyrus jumped a little at her welcome words, “WHAT? NOOO, ARE WE THE LAST ONE TO ARRIVE?”

 

“Not really. Technically, if you get in the house before I do, that would make _me_ the last one to arrive.”

 

His eyes gleamed and he set himself ready for running before he rushed across the yard, leaving you and Alphys idly pacing towards him, laughing.

 

Yelling with excitement as he stepped into the house, he threw his arms up and did a victory “TOOT-TOOT!”.

 

“Alright, alright,” you shouted, “you are The Greatest!”

 

The living room was crowded and full of exciting chatter when the two of you walked in. _Right_ , Pap was so intending on making you the last one to arrive that he went in already. Now, so much for breaking the ice, _yes_ , you were still below the acquaintance level, invisible to most of the monsters presented, especially when they were busy socializing—

 

“H-hey everyone! It’s Y/N!” Well, aside from _a few,_ you guessed.

 

“Alphys? Need you here in the kitchen!!” You heard Undyne’s yelling from a distance and Alphys excused herself, blushing and all that.

 

Monsters in the living room threw you glances and smiles to greet you, though obviously too distracted by those tremendously interesting conversations they were having, and they quickly returned to their previous state.

 

You waved awkwardly at them, and you decided you should take a sit on the sofa. Calculating on where would the chance you get squished on occupied couch be lowest, you stayed like that before someone hugged you on your waist. 

 

You turned your head to find the familiar fuzzy hair below your chest.

 

“FRISK!! Pap didn’t tell me you are coming too!”

 

“Mom said I could come if I finish my homework first, so I finished it in a flash!” Frisk continued to nuzzle against you and you chuckled.

 

“Aren’t you the smartest kid in the world. Where’s your mom?”

 

“She’s in the kitchen, making popcorns and pies with Flowey and everyone.”

 

Frisk knew you, that, you were not coming to the party for those monsters that were sitting there, chatting things that you were never really interested in. So, that means _Sans_ is in the kitchen as well? Given that he had never helped with baking or whatever before, and you couldn’t spot him anywhere on the sofa, you could only presume that he was in the kitchen _because of you_. _To avoid you, that is._  

 

“Let’s just go to the kitchen and see how the pie is going. I heard they are playing a horror movie tonight. Does Toriel know that?” You held Frisk’s hand and led the kid to the kitchen.

 

“What? Really?! That’s awesome! Mom never let me watch that!” The child cheered, heart singing rejoicing.

 

“I take it as a no.” you faked an over-exaggerated sigh.

 

Approaching the kitchen, you can hear some arguing going on several feet away.

 

“—kid present, Undyne! You can’t put on a horror movie tonight.”

 

“That punk is 13 years old! Of course it would be alright.”

 

“IT WOULD BE A TEST TO SEE IF FRISK IS QUALIFIED TO BE A WARRIOR!”

 

“No, no—”

 

“Mom, what warriors?” Frisk clearly heard that as well, and the kid let go of your hand to hurry into the kitchen, joining the conversation.

 

“We don’t—”

 

“DO YOU WANT TO BE A WARRIOR?”

 

“I do! I do!”

 

“Then take the challenge PUNK!”

 

You could tell from across the room that Toriel was worried sick about the child, caring deeply for others was her nature, but—

 

“heya.”

 

You screeched and heat came up to your rosy cheeks. It appeared that Sans was just around the corner, leaning against the wall, _doing absolutely nothing_.

 

“H-hey.”

 

Then you fell into an uncomfortable silence. Your soul was pulsing and buzzing again, only _you_ couldn’t see that. _What do you say now? Pies smell great? Glad we’re watching The Shining tonight? That you’re scared of it? That you wanted him to hold you through the movie and never let go again?_ You could see from your peripheral vision that he opened his mouth and closed it several times, taking breaths that were unnecessary for a skeleton without lungs. _Is he as nervous as you are?_

 

“heard you did a physical this morning. how’s that? didn’t expect this high efficiency from dr.williams though.”

 

“L-like you ever _tried to be_ as effective as him. It’s all good.”

 

_Exchanging unimportant words if met on someone else’s party. Is that what you are now?_

 

“well, that’s great. let’s go watch the movie, the snacks are all ready.” He gestured towards Toriel holding a pie passing in front of you and you realized the arguing was over too. 

 

“Guess Frisk’s not gonna be sleeping tonight.”

 

He chortled half-heartedly and followed the others into the living room.

 

The rest of the evening went well, even if Sans didn’t hold you through the movie, you had sat on Papyrus’s lap with him covering your eyes whenever the scene got too scary. 

 

 _Until_ you felt stings in your lower abdomen. It started out funny, like someone was poking in your body, but it soon became painful enough that putting your arms around yourself and crouching couldn’t ease the dull ache no more. 

 

“P-pap. I-I’m not feeling well. I’m going to use the bathroom.”

 

You slid out of his embrace and saw him absent-mindedly nodded. Meanwhile, you felt something hot gushing out of your lower region. _God, what’s happening?_

 

You were appalled by the time you sat on the toilet and found out what was happening to you. 

 

— _There was blood on your panties._ The sight and the smell of copper made you slightly dizzy. You tried to wipe some of the blood off using toilet paper, you even tried to stop yourself from bleeding covering your lower region with it hoping things would be just as easy to handle as everyday-nose-bleeding. 

 

 _What do I do?_ _What do I do?_ You rubbed your palms anxiously against your knee, then you fished your phone out your pockets. _Calm down. I’m alright._ _There’s nothing Google can’t tell me._

 

Your hands were shaking terribly when you typed in ‘Vagina Bleeding’ in the search bar.

 

**Vaginal bleeding**

 

**∙Also called: abnormal vaginal bleeding**

**Any vaginal bleeding unrelated to normal menstruation.**

**∙Common causes of this symptom:**

**Vaginal bleeding can have causes that aren't due to underlying disease. Examples include menstruation, objects in the body (such as an IUD), medication side effects, or childbirth.**

**∙Seeking medical care**

**∙Health conditions related to this search—**

 

A soft knocking on the bathroom door interrupted your _researching_.

 

“y/n? are you ok? pap said you weren’t feeling alright?”

 

Startled, you dropped the phone on the floor. Even if the voice was muffled, you could tell _it was Sans._

 

“y/n? you there?”

 

You bent down to pick up your phone and saw a drop of blood on the floor. _God, you have to clean that up._

 

 _“Y-YEAH! My uh,*squeak* my_ — _I’m bleeding, f-from uh, from down south and I don’t_ — _”_ Tossing the blood stained paper tower away you exhaled a relieved breath. “I don’t know what’s happening.”

 

There was pregnant a pause before he said, “it’s going to be fine, y/n. it’s a natural process of your body that happens after the heat if pregnancy did not occur.” His voice was soothing, and his explanation had appeased your perturbed mind.

 

There were footsteps at the door, and you heard several of your friends had come to ask Sans about what happened to you. You couldn’t quite make it what they were talking about, but you were sure Sans’ punny and phlegmatic nature handled them well.

 

You stayed in the bathroom for another 5 minutes, feeling your head about to tip off your shoulders staring at the blood.

 

“Y/N? Would you come out? We think we should get you home now.” Tori’s gentle voice reminded you of a mother, the kind that bakes muffins and makes tea for you at home after your long day, and gives you fluffy _goat_ -hugs to cheer you up.

 

“S-sure. One sec.”

 

After some messy fumbling with your jeans, you stood up and unlocked the door. Standing outside and waiting, a look of worry on her face, was Toriel. Seeing your pale face that she figured resulted either from the loss of blood or the shock and fear of still unfamiliar menstruation for you, she had asked Sans to teleport you home.

 

“N-no, you d-don’t have to—” you stuttered and stumbled forward, a wave of pain hitting you like a train.

 

A bony arm had wrapped around your middle section to steady you and you instantly clutched at it. _Damn_. _Let go of his hand you stupid little girl! —_ Then you felt something warm around your waist, Sans had shrugged off his hoodie to tie it around you, obscuring the blood stain on your jeans. You turned to look at him, face only inches away, and his magic was radiating warmth beneath the guise of his bone, _much like the other day_ —

 

“something on my _bone_?” You squeaked yet again and shrank away.

 

Undyne crossed her arms on the chest, “Don’t tease her, Sans! ‘Girl needs to go.”

 

A few of the other monsters had merged from the living room to see what was happening.

 

You suddenly felt sorry that you had messed things up again. To be honest, you shouldn’t even come here in the first place. You should be at home, watching some god awful movies _alone_ , or ordering exotic food from the newly opened restaurant blocks away from your apartment. You could be doing anything, be with anyone, but _not here_ , _not with Sans._ _God, this awful natural process_ _lies you on the bed of nails._ Sans had been there to guard you while you were busy hugging your friends and saying bye byes to them out of his instinctive concern as your _former_ doctor.

 

He never teleported you with him before, or took you home after a party, nor did you think he ever would. But this evening, as a consequence of the incident, he had done it. He had put his hand around the back of your neck and murmured, “let’s get you home.” And just like that, like a magic show you had watched when you were a kid, ‘poof’!, you were at home.

 

It was dark, and you stayed in his arms for a bit longer before you went turning the lights on. ‘Wait for the urge to throw up to dissipate’ as anyone would put it. 

 

Sans decided he’d better have some control over the tensing air and not let the silence become unbearable. “so, there are a few things about menstruation you should know…”

 

He began explaining, as he went on, making the whole thing easier for you to understand. You seemed like you were in a trance, the result of pain or something else, he didn’t know. When he went far enough to bought tampons and pads for you, taught you how to use them and felt drowsiness vaguely prod at his spine, he knew it was his cue to leave.

 

“Are we still friends?” He heard you asked, rather timidly, in a way that he wanted to hold you a tad longer.

 

The moonlight gently poured in through the window glass, promising more than it can actually deliver.

 

Like he said, it was his cue to leave.

 

 

 

 

 

He arrived at home and found Papyrus waiting on the couch for him. 

 

“How’s Y/N?”

 

“she’s fine, probably sleeping right now. speaking of— i’m kinda _bone-tired_ as well.”

 

“Sans—”

 

He kept walking upstairs.

 

“maybe next time, bro. i’m not _kidding_ about that bone-tired part.”

 

As he closed the door behind him, he could hear a heavy sigh coming upstairs from the living room.

 

 _god. i’m such a coward._ He thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I actually went and googled it y'know? The V-bleeding thing lol
> 
> *If anyone could tell me how to put a link in the notes I would be really grateful...

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING <3  
> Please point out any mistakes you see or anything you feel weird about, as that really helps me cause there's always so much to learn.  
> 给乐乎来的客官们：写文的费精力程度大概和写手的废度成正比，我已经瘫了orz。自己不想再翻译这篇文了，英文的思路更顺畅一些（x）（你还不是卡成狗屎）  
> 谢谢你们的点击和阅读 3亲亲


End file.
